The present invention relates to time control of electronic machinery and implements for industrial and household use, for automatically switching on or off a copying machine, for example, at a selected time.
The copying machine is a typical example of machinery for which such automatic time control may be executed. Conventionally, a copying machine contains a timepiece in its main body, wherein a time selected by operating numeric keys or other input means and time information provided by the timepiece are compared, and the power source is automatically turned on and off in response to results of the comparison.
The timepiece is contained in the machine body as noted above. Therefore, when the machine is shipped to regions varying in the standard time, the timepiece must be set to the standard time of each region for which the machine is intended. This results in the inconvenience of increased variations in the specification of the same product. Consequently, the known device has the problem of complicating the manufacturing process and distribution of the machine.